Somthing Stupid
by Sindalstar
Summary: How Fox found out Wolf has a thing for him. Obviously a Fox/Wolf, M/M. No like no read Also partly a songfic


_Another random short fluffy songfic I got inspiration for_

_The song is the same is the tittle. _

_Something stupid: By Robbie Williams and Nicole Kidman (And two people before them)  
_

_Enjoy_

_Something stupid_

_--- _

Fox was early. He and Wolf O'Donnel had been sleeping with each other for about two months now. It was a long story as to how it all happened. A brief explanation would be a lot of arguments, a lot of physical offensive contact that went a bit too far and changed nature.

Fox had to admit that it was amazing. He never really though about it for obvious reasons, namely they were blood rivals and mortal enemies pinned against each other by two paying forces. Heaven knows what he would think if he knew this is how it would end up.

Sometimes Fox felt bad about it all. Wolf was…ahem, very dominant. He always felt like some kind of slut or something of the sort. Wolf would make him beg, he would say things that would degrade him. And Fox liked it, no, he loved hearing, seeing, feeling Wolf treat him as some sort of possession. Fox didn't know why.

Either way, he was early for their sessions that have become slightly more frequent lately. Fox didn't mind. Wolf was great in bed. As the vulpine slid the key-card to Wolf's apartment he had been given by said Wolf he pondered how he really felt for Wolf.

No doubt Wolf was attractive, extremely attractive beyond measure. But lately he had been asking himself one of those inevitable questions when two people start sleeping together: Do I have feelings for him?

The door slid open silently to Wolf's apartment and Fox entered. It was late evening and the sun above was just setting, letting orange rays faintly come through the open windows. No lights were on, and there was no sign of Wolf in plain view of Fox from the doorway. All doors to other rooms in the medium sized were closed completely.

Fox wasn't sure if Wolf was around. He was still in thought over his question. Was he? Just because they were having sex didn't mean he had feelings for Wolf, did it? Wolf's personally had eased down a bit, since there merc days were over they had decided to be more civil to each other. The lupine was actually quite charming.

Wolf had a boyish smile and twinkle in his eyes when that smile showed. It probably would make most women or gay men melt into his arms without question. He had a decent personality, it wasn't all bad, just a little brash.

He and Fox shared many things in common, such as tastes and other things they could relate with each other. They didn't really talk all that often, the way it seemed they were just after it for the sex. But they did talk, maybe when they were just to tired for sex or the one was sick. Fox had been sick once, Wolf had come over to ask why his cock didn't have a tailhole to fill in his hole. They had talked then, and Fox found Wolf was very good company.

Wolf had changed to say the least. Fox kept wondering over and over these past few days if he was falling or had fallen for the 'new' Wolf. But in all honesty Fox didn't think Wolf would be interested in any of such things, being in a relationship. The vulpine just didn't think that was what Wolf would want, weather Fox was or was not in love.

Recently Fox had admitted that it was a strong chance he was. Fox seemed to care more for when Wolf held him close to him when both of them fell asleep together in the case that both were too exhausted for anything else than the actual sex. Fox was not sure if was love, but he just cared more about his ex-rival than he ever should if they were just emotionlessly humping like rabbits.

Fox didn't want to say anything though; he didn't want to spoil the 'relationship' he had with Wolf just yet. If Wolf didn't feel the same way, which it looked so, it would just become awkward between them.

Fox snapped back out of his thoughts, about to call out for Wolf, when he heard soft music playing, coming from the bedroom. The vulpine perked up his ears slowly, suspiciously. He tiptoed to the bedroom door and managed to get it slightly ajar without a noise and let him able to see inside.

Wolf was sitting on the bed, in nothing but a pair of orange boxers that very accurately was the same colour as Fox's fur. In his paws he was clutching something that Wolf was looking down at. It was a plushy of Fox. Many of them had been made and sold, due to Fox's hero status. Wolf's eye patch was also not on his face, revealing his other eye, which had nothing wrong with it to need an eye patch.

Fox wondered in confusion at the strange sight. He'd never seen the plush, or Wolf without his eye patch. The music caught his eyes again, and Fox watched silently and listened in mild awe while Wolf, Wolf O'Donnel, started singing.

"_I know I stand in line  
Until you think you have the time  
To spend an evening with me  
And if we go someplace to dance  
I know that there's a chance  
You won't be leaving with me_

_Then afterwards we drop into a quiet little place  
And have a drink or two  
And then I go and spoil it all  
By saying something stupid  
Like I love you_

_I can see it in your eyes  
You still despise the same old lines  
You heard the night before  
And though it's just a line to you  
For me it's true  
And never seemed so right before_

_I practice every day to find some clever  
lines to say  
To make the meaning come true  
But then I think I'll wait until the evening  
gets late  
And I'm alone with you_

_The time is right  
Your perfume fills my head  
The stars get red  
And oh the night's so blue  
And then I go and spoil it all  
By saying something stupid  
Like I love you"_

Fox blinked. Wolf was singing TO the plush of him. Wolf had a nice singing voice; it was deep but had a melody to it. It almost seemed like Wolf was trying to sing it to Fox himself, but was not doing it directly._  
_

"_The time is right  
Your perfume fills my head  
The stars get red  
And oh the night's so blue  
And then I go and spoil it all  
By saying something stupid  
Like I love you_

_I love you._

_I love you_

_I love you_

_I love you…_"

The music faded away into nothing and Wolf sighed, looking down as if in crushing defeat of something "God Fox…I wish I had the balls to sing that to you personally…All I want to do is tell you how I feel about ya"

"Ahem"

Wolf turned his head in shock to see Fox standing in the now open doorway, speechless

"Looks like your wish was granted, cause you just did…" Fox had a wide sly smirk on his lips

Wolf blushed, faintly, but it was still there "F-Fox, its not what you think!"

Fox padded over calmly, sat next to Wolf with his paws in his lap and asked "Really? Then what is it then?"

Wolf opened his mouth, to say something, anything, but no words came. He closed his maw slowly and looked down again, hiding his weak blush "Fine, it is what you think it is…God I'm such a loser"

Fox smiled more sweetly, leaned in to softly peck Wolf's cheek "So when our first date?"

"I know you probably think-" Wolf paused "…Wait, what?"

"I'm asking you out idiot, now that I'm pretty much sure you'll say yes…" Fox circled his arm around Wolf's waist "Don't worry, your not a loser…and that was a nice song too…"

Wolf looked dumbly at Fox, not believing his ears, but smiled shortly after and returned the soft embrace "Thank you…" He pecked Fox's cheek in return.

Fox smiled "We're both stupid" He leaned in again and brushed his lips against Wolf's lips teasingly before kissing them tenderly. Wolf responded quickly, letting his tongue play with Fox's with unlocked passion.

They broke apart, and bumped their noses together, grinning like fools at each other while they rubbed each other's noses together as a newly established couple.

Neither of them really felt like sex that night…

---

_If you have the song, granted it old, try listening to it while you read this._

_Review please_


End file.
